Insomnia
Insomnia (インソムニア Insomunia) is an pre-Cultural Revolution sentient artwork created by the Hikari family. According to its sinister reputation, it brings bad luck to its owners. Appearance The Insomnia artwork resembles a huge mirror with a large inlaid gem on top that can be closed with a double door. According to the curator of the museum in which is was held, it is a purely decorative item, and the doors are designed to emphasize the feeling that viewers are located both where they stand and in their reflection's place. According to Insomnia, ''"everyone" says that it is sinister, including Risa Harada. However her sister, Riku Harada, likes it.'Manga': Stage 4, Part 1; Volume 14 To blur Daisuke Niwa's sense of reality, ''Insomnia takes a human form that looks like the boy's appearance, but with hair that spikes from the back to the front and changes from white to red as Insomnia grows stronger. History Past Insomnia is an artwork known for bringing bad luck to its owners.Manga: Stage 4, Part 9; Volume 15 It has been given away numerous times, as people lose themselves in their reflection until they are unable to recognize reality; its first victim is its creator, who was never seen again.Manga: Stage 4, Part 10; Volume 15 Insomnia eventually ends up in one of Azumano's museums. According to Satoshi Hiwatari, artworks, including Insomnia, are becoming more powerful after the Argentine incident. Present Unlock When Daisuke Niwa's class visits the museum, the curator stops Risa and Riku Harada from fighting and explains to them that loud noises scare artworks. He uses Insomnia as an example, saying he feels that it is alive. Unfortunately, the artwork only has 3 days left in the museum, as it is old and damaged and will probably be destroyed. Risa says she thinks it is scary, whereas Riku likes it. After the twins depart, Daisuke approaches the artwork. At first he and Dark are reflected in the mirror, but the reflection changes into Insomnia's own version of them: Rokuto and Mute. When Riku returns, Daisuke desperately tries to hide his reflection (and protect his and Dark's secret), which accidentally activates the artwork, revealing Daisuke's power and enticing it to drag him into its world. Satoshi shields Riku from the blinding light but is unable to prevent Risa from being pulled into Insomnia's world. The mirror then stops reflecting the outside world'Manga': Stage 4, Part 2; Volume 14. Insomnia forcibly brings Daisuke - without Dark - into his world, a reflection of Azumano, and attempts to switch place with him. Under the name Rokuto Azumi, he manipulates Daisuke into believing they are best friends and copies his appearance, role and even love interest, Riku, to overpower Daisuke and take his place into the real world. The artwork replaces his memories with false ones'Manga': Stage 4, Part 4; Volume 14 and performs a heist in the dream world, further throwing into question Daisuke's place in the world. In order to mirror Daisuke completely, he creates a double of Dark, Mute'Manga': Stage 4, Part 5; Volume 14. Insomnia ''actively suppresses resistance to its reality by putting its victims to sleep so they forget their doubts. It can sense when outsiders have entered, thus Satoshi is quickly removed after using a small mirror to send a projection of himself into the world and Dark must take on a shrunken form to stay with Daisuke. As a final blow to Daisuke's shaky sense of identity, Rokuto invites the fake Riku to a dance party in front of Daisuke.'Manga': Stage 4, Part 6; Volume 14 Risa, who realizes her sister isn't her usual self, opposes Rokuto and defends Daisuke, going so far as inviting Daisuke to the dance party herself and concocts a plan to take the fake Riku's place'Manga': Stage 4, Part 7; Volume 15 and test Rokuto's feelings. During the dance party, Rokuto doesn't recognize Risa in disguise so she criticizes him for being shallow. Furious, he drops his mask and reveals he took Risa to his world because she called him sinister. As the world of ''Insomnia crumbles, Dark battles with him so that Daisuke and Risa can follow escape by following Satoshi's white feather to the entrance of the mirror. Seeing their panicked reflections in the mirror, Riku breaks it and frees them, destroying the artwork in the process. His last words are for Riku, expressing confusion since she had told she liked him. Mute Mute is a reflection of Dark in the mirror that is Insomnia. Created by Insomnia, he also wants to take their originals' place and go to Daisuke's world. He helps Rokuto with bringing Daisuke to the world of Insomnia, and pretends to be Dark in a fake heist, after which he attacks Daisuke. Dark and Satoshi, who are watching over the boy in the real world, protect him and make the assailant fly away. Rokuto briefly changes into Mute when he fights Dark. Appearance Mute is not identical to Dark: his hair is short and spiked, and he wears a feather earing on his right ear. His wings are also stylised. Relationships Daisuke Niwa Risa Harada Riku Harada Dark At first, Dark is uninterested in Insomnia, much to Daisuke's surprise. The thief says that he doesn't want it because it would be too much work. Nonetheless, as the mirror's power grows stronger, he expresses curiosity. Satoshi Hiwatari Satoshi scolds the remains of the broken artwork for being greedy and instructs the museum curator to get rid of it. Gallery Insomniamangadoor.jpg|Insomnia as a giant mirror References Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Artwork Category:Supporting Characters